<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's fine, they know by djhedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220861">it's fine, they know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy'>djhedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a friend came across an article that was like "i'm living with 6 brothers and fucking 2 of them. it's fine, they know" and my brain immediately went: make it aaron minyard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's fine, they know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twitter story with no capitalisation because that's just how i roll and if you can't handle that i honestly don't blame you. -hedy xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Part 1</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>aaron lives with andrew and nicky and, to aaron's distress, andrew's boyfriend neil. aaron isn't homophobic - he's known that he's bi forever. since before katelyn. definitely after katelyn when they graduated, decided they'd rather be friends and aaron immediately went out -</p><p> </p><p>- and found a guy to hook up with. like immediately after. he wasn't sure the break up was the right thing to do but he knew he felt itchy and as soon as they broke up it's all he could think about. aaron was fucked in the bathroom of eden's and his head felt clear for once.</p><p> </p><p>when he got back, and andrew asked where he'd been, aaron shrugged and andrew just narrowed his eyes. nicky said "aaron a quick fuck is a totally reasonable way to get over katelyn. who's the lucky girl?" and aaron looked away. it's none of their business.</p><p> </p><p>and then they graduate, and they decide to live together, nicky&amp;erik are doing the long distance thing for another year, and they find a really fantastic 5-bedroom house that's not too expensive because it's a student town and houses this big are usually rented by students.</p><p> </p><p>and aaron is like "so we need another roommate"</p><p>and andrew is like "two roommates"</p><p>and neil shrugs and says "i'm sleeping with andrew"</p><p>and nicky says "hehe"</p><p>and andrew punches him in the arm</p><p>and aaron leaves the room. gross.</p><p> </p><p>so they put out an ad. the first guy to answer it is matt boyd, local exy coach. andrew immediately vetoes him for that reason but nicky says "but andrew he's so tall!"</p><p>andrew says "?"</p><p>and nicky says "the LENGTH of his BODY"</p><p>and aaron shrugs "i thought he seemed ok"</p><p> </p><p>and when neil is asked for an opinion he doesn't have one, so nicky asks neil to ask andrew, and neil asks andrew to un-veto.</p><p>aaron is so sick of how whipped his friends are for each other.</p><p>matt boyd gets the fourth room.</p><p> </p><p>they haven't found a sixth roommate yet when matt moves in.</p><p>unfortunately aaron is furious.</p><p>he still hasn't figured out anger. he knows he feels it, sometimes it rises out of him before he knows it's even there.</p><p>he knows today.</p><p>he’s ended up with the fucking kid's bedroom</p><p> </p><p>they'd had a discussion, the night before in the living room. there are three doubles, and two singles. one of the singles is on the ground floor. there's a lot at stake here.</p><p>nicky suggests they play a drinking game to see who gets what.</p><p>neil vetoes that suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>andrew suggests they throw knives at all the bedroom doors and whoever hits dead centre gets that room.</p><p>nicky vetoes that suggestion.</p><p>aaron suggests they draw straws.</p><p>andrew vetoes it on account of being the most dull fucking thing he's ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>eventually, nicky says, logically: well look andrew and neil are a couple so maybe they should get a double. and erik is going to be visiting me as much as he can so like, i wouldn't mind a double, unless you want us fucking in the living room</p><p>and aaron says: gross</p><p> </p><p>and that leaves one double. which aaron just ASSUMED. i mean come on they're fucking family and shouldn't family stick together?</p><p>but then matt turns up the next morning, truck full of stuff. and aaron is the one to open the door.</p><p>and, well.</p><p>nicky had said the guy was tall but.</p><p> </p><p>aaron is pretty sure he doesn't blush. is pretty sure he scowls up at the guy.</p><p> </p><p>it's not that he's attractive. i mean, he is. obviously. his dark skin is smooth and his arms are enormous and he just goes up and up and up.</p><p> </p><p>aaron realises he hasn't said hello.</p><p> </p><p>he says, “hey.”</p><p> </p><p>matt, one hand stuck out, grin on his face, "hey man! i'm matt."</p><p> </p><p>it becomes immediately obvious he wouldn't even fit in a single room, let alone a single bed.</p><p> </p><p>aaron lets him in, and everyone else is out buying furniture. aaron got the short straw (andrew had thrown it at him.)</p><p> </p><p>so matt says, "i love this place, it's such a bargain"</p><p>and aaron says, "yeah"</p><p>and matt says, "i can't wait to get to know everyone, nicky seemed really nice?"</p><p>and aaron says, "yeah"</p><p>and matt says, "so where's my room?"</p><p> </p><p>aaron had watched as matt had to duck to get through the front door.</p><p> </p><p>aaron takes him to the third double room.</p><p> </p><p>when the others get back, andrew doesn't say a word to matt. just watches him and nicky and neil carry stuff from his truck to his double room, and then finds aaron in one of the single rooms with his arms folded.</p><p>aaron snaps, "what?"</p><p>and andrew says, "huh."</p><p> </p><p>aaron channels all of his anger into googling loft beds. he'd rather have space to chill than room to fuck. he can always just go to back to theirs.</p><p> </p><p>that night they order take away and chill out on the floor - the furniture is arriving over the next few days - and they get to know matt.</p><p>sometimes matt looks at aaron directly to ask questions, and aaron doesn't really mind answering them.</p><p> </p><p>he's just the first one matt met. andrew is a silent threat in the corner, neil pressed against him, also quiet and not drinking. aaron guesses they're hard to figure out. nicky is a loud excitable presence hitting on matt every other sentence.</p><p>he figures that's all it is.</p><p> </p><p>nicky gets too drunk, and neil is voted to go take him upstairs. he tries to veto, but he's already used one veto that day when nicky wanted to paint the living room orange. (they're having orange accents instead, which is what neil wanted.)</p><p>andrew follows them up.</p><p> </p><p>aaron feels that itch again that he gets sometimes - feels uncomfortable and thinks he should go to bed, but he doesn't.</p><p>matt is - easy. fun, kinda stupid. obviously intelligent, but stupid like he seems to find aaron funny even when aaron is being dry as hell.</p><p> </p><p>they're two drinks in when matt stretches, and repositions himself so that his knees are up, arms drawn across them, beer in one hand.</p><p>aaron says, "must be uncomfortable being that big."</p><p>matt says, "huh?"</p><p>aaron says, "i mean. you're so fucking tall."</p><p>and matt laughs</p><p> </p><p>aaron says, "seriously we're gonna need to demo the doorways"</p><p>and matt shrugs. "i'm used to it."</p><p>aaron says, "how tall even are you, 6"3?"</p><p>matt lifts his beer to his lips. "6"6."</p><p>"huh."</p><p>matt grins.</p><p> </p><p>and matt says, "do you have elf in your bloodline"</p><p>and aaron throws his beertab at him</p><p>matt laughs and says, "don't take offence. you're cute."</p><p>aaron chugs his beer and they change topic for a while.</p><p>it's around 2am when matt asks, "so neil and andrew?"</p><p>aaron nods sadly.</p><p> </p><p>he's pretty drunk, and he explains "they're all over each other. like all the time. it fucking sucks."</p><p>and matt laughs. "brothers."</p><p>aaron agrees.</p><p>and then matt says, "and nicky?"</p><p>"gay," says aaron. "long-distance guy in germany."</p><p>"sucks," says matt.</p><p>"yep."</p><p> </p><p>then matt, beer to his lips, eyes on a far wall, says, "and you?"</p><p>and aaron - he hasn't told anyone before. he thinks katelyn might have guessed, from some of their conversations. obviously some of the regulars at the club know.</p><p>he doesn't know what makes him say, "bi. probably."</p><p> </p><p>matt smiles at him, like a genuine smile. "hey, me too. i dont meet a lot of out bi guys."</p><p>aaron nods and sits up a little. "yeh i know, me neither."</p><p>they're quiet for a bit til matt says, "why probably?"</p><p>and aaron says. "oh. well. no, i guess i know. i just. no one else knows."</p><p> </p><p>matt puts a hand on his heart, "im fucking honoured man," and laughs. "nah i get it. sometimes it's easier to tell people who dont know you, right?"</p><p>they look at each other then. they're sitting kinda far apart, but they just look at each other. aaron says, "hmm."</p><p> </p><p>"easier to fuck people who dont know you too."</p><p>and matt lets his eyes roam over aaron for the first time and says, "i hear that."</p><p>aaron puts his beer down and says, "probably a bad idea."</p><p>and matt shrugs and grins, "i love bad ideas."</p><p>he stands first, and then aaron gets up too.</p><p> </p><p>aaron says, "you're too fucking tall,"</p><p>and matt says, "come here then," and reaches for him, and</p><p> </p><p>picks him up</p><p> </p><p>and sits him on the window sill</p><p> </p><p>they kiss, and it's not romantic, it's not cute - it's fast and breathless and all hands until aaron says, "not in here"</p><p>and matt says, "not into voyeurism?"</p><p>and aaron says, "im related to half the people in this house"</p><p>and matt says, "that sucks for you"</p><p>and aaron agrees</p><p> </p><p>that night aaron gets to sleep in the double after all</p><p> </p><p>they don't tell anyone. why would they? when they meet in the kitchen next morning matt grins at him and aaron hands him a coffee and it's just - really easy.</p><p>aaron makes sure to say, "im not really looking for anything serious."</p><p>and matt holds up his hands, "totally agree."</p><p> </p><p>so a few days pass and the furniture comes and matt just fits in really easily, like really easy. he even makes neil laugh. at the sound aaron pokes his head round the door, matt beaming and neil one hand over his mouth, like even he's surprised.</p><p> </p><p>andrew just doesn't talk to him, which is fine by everyone, even to matt - aaron notices matt and nicky out in the garden one day, sprawled on the small spot of lawn, nicky chatting away.</p><p> </p><p>aaron wonders what he's telling him.</p><p> </p><p>they still havent found a sixth roommate.</p><p> </p><p>matt mentions there's a guy he knows, who is moving back to the area for work. they'd thought of living together but they've known each other forever, matt had worried they'd get on each others' nerves. but with a group? maybe it'd be ok.</p><p> </p><p>aaron says, "forever?"</p><p>and matt grins, "he's practically my brother. he can be an asshole but," he shrugs, "super loyal, man. he's my ex girlfriend's brother. switching to the team in columbia."</p><p> </p><p>nicky says, "i wont have another straight cis allosexual in this house. sorry aaron."</p><p>matt told everyone he was bi, wanted them to know.</p><p>doesn't look over at aaron at this comment.</p><p>and matt says, "oh don't worry, the guy's gay."</p><p> </p><p>he ticks all the boxes: loyal (andrew says he doesn't care but neil pokes him in the cheek fondly), exy (neil asks matt for his stats), gay (nicky says, we need more RAINBOWS IN HERE)</p><p> </p><p>"what's his name?" asks aaron</p><p>"oh, kevin day"</p><p> </p><p>aaron shrugs, whatever, and nicky says I CANT WAIT, and andrew leaves probably because his attention span ran out and neil starts googling kevin day's exy stats and watches videos of his games with matt</p><p> </p><p>no one vetoes</p><p> </p><p>aaron doesn't have sex with matt again until a week later: the others have gone to bed early, and matt asks aaron, "you ever heard your brother and neil having sex?"</p><p>and aaron glares at him and matt laughs, "you think we should repay the favour?"</p><p> </p><p>they try, but aaron is pretty sure no one will hear them. afterwards, when they're lying side by side, out of breath, smirking at each other matt asks, "you always that quiet?"</p><p>and aaron shrugs. "yeah."</p><p>doesn't really want to get into it.</p><p>matt touches at his collarbone. "ok."</p><p> </p><p>the next day matt is taking nicky to his favourite brunch place and andrew is in one of his fucking huffs and neil wants to take him on a drive, says almost apologetically to aaron, "you mind being the one to let kevin in?"</p><p>aaron glares at him, and of course agrees</p><p> </p><p>kevin day turns up with his entire family. apologises curtly, before he remembers to introduce himself. "sorry. they insisted. i'm kevin day." doesnt hold out his hand.</p><p>aaron crosses his arm. "no problem. i'm aaron."</p><p>aaron makes himself scarce while kevin's family help move in.</p><p> </p><p>when they've finally gone, aaron emerges out of the smallest bedroom and says, "clingy family."</p><p>and kevin waves a hand dismissively. "it's just a novelty, they'll get over it."</p><p>"novelty?"</p><p>"we haven't known each other forever."</p><p>"oh," says aaron, surprised. because that, he gets.</p><p> </p><p>kevin says, "why am i in a single?"</p><p>aaron gestures at his room, "at least you have a room upstairs, i'm stuck down here."</p><p>kevin scowls. "how did you manage that?"</p><p>aaron scowls back, "it doesn't matter. just be fucking grateful."</p><p>kevin leaves.</p><p>aaron kinda likes him.</p><p> </p><p>everyone gets back and kevin introduces himself "hello i'm kevin day" and matt gives him a massive hug that isn't entirely returned and says "this guy!" and kevin scowls at him.</p><p>it's weird seeing matt and kevin together, they're so different. they bicker, but it's familiar.</p><p> </p><p>they navigate towards each other, finish each other's sentences, talk about kevin's sister and matt's ex with ease and fondness, matt ruffles kevin's 6"1 head and kevin punches him in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>it makes aaron feel warm.</p><p> </p><p>despite having furniture now, they decide to go out to celebrate kevin's arrival. kevin shrugs, doesn't care. they decide to walk somewhere - neil is the only one who doesn't drink and there's 6 of them now, and it turns out matt is a stickler for dont-drink-and-drive.</p><p> </p><p>they find a club, find a table, find drinks and knock them back. get to know each other. it's all polite until everyone's three drinks down, and then nicky says</p><p>"so kevin what kind of gay are you?"</p><p>and kevin scowls at matt</p><p>matt laughs, "sorry man, you said i could tell them"</p><p> </p><p>"what do you mean what kind?"</p><p>"well," says nicky all matter-of-fact, one elbow almost slipping off the table, "I'm a flamboyant gay, andrew is an angry gay, neil is an only-gay-for-andrew gay, and matt is a gay-unless-there-are-hot-women-involved."</p><p>"it's called bi," says aaron.</p><p> </p><p>"i don't swing," says neil.</p><p>they're both ignored.</p><p>kevin shrugs, knocks back his vodka. makes a decision and says, "i'm a gay who thought they were straight til very recently."</p><p>"INTERESTING," says nicky. "i categorise you: baby-gay! straight-gay!"</p><p> </p><p>"what's a straight-gay?" asks kevin.</p><p>"you know, the guy who you think is straight. who is so straight he might as well be straight. fucks men but is straight. you know." he gestures. "you."</p><p>"ok," says kevin, bored now.</p><p>aaron watches him as he knocks another vodka back.</p><p> </p><p>matt has been whispering stupid stuff in aaron's ear, and aaron's been smirking, but then a very drunk and bored of being ignored nicky tugs on matt's hand and they go dance.</p><p>neil and andrew are doing that thing where they think they're being subtle, then stand and leave abruptly</p><p> </p><p>so it's just aaron and kevin</p><p> </p><p>aaron looks at kevin. "you dont have to take that from nicky."</p><p>kevin raises an eyebrow at him. "take what?"</p><p>"that straight-gay crap."</p><p>kevin shrugs. "i dont care. anyway what would you know about it. no one's told me your gay category."</p><p>aaron blinks at him. "im not - i mean -"</p><p> </p><p>kevin lowers his drink. "im not stupid. you're fucking matt."</p><p>aaron's mouth goes :O</p><p>kevin shrugs. "i dont care. matt can do whatever he wants." he smirks. "so can you apparently."</p><p>aaron says, "no one knows."</p><p>"that you're fucking matt or that you're gay?"</p><p>"both. and i'm bi."</p><p>"ok."</p><p> </p><p>kevin assesses him. "you guys like, boyfriends or -"</p><p>aaron smirks around his glass. "no."</p><p>"right." kevin looks away.</p><p>aaron puts down his glass. "you wanna dance?"</p><p>kevin assesses him again. rakes an eye up and down his torso, like he wishes he could see through the table.</p><p> </p><p>"i hate dancing."</p><p>"hmm." aaron knocks back his glass, and stands up. "wonder if we can make it fun."</p><p> </p><p>they move near nicky and matt, but aaron quickly sees to it that kevin feels like they're in a world of their own</p><p>kevin is taller, but not stupidly taller, and it doesnt take long for aaron to plaster their bodies together.</p><p>he takes it as far as he can, given nicky's proximity.</p><p> </p><p>aaron is on tip toes, fingers digging into kevin's shoulders, and he says against his ear, "want to see what kind of gay i am?"</p><p>and kevin goes rigid. nods. "mm. fine. ok."</p><p>aaron peels away and goes to matt first. yells at nicky, "kevin needs a break."</p><p> </p><p>aaron tugs matt down and meets him half way and matt grips his waist. aaron half-yells half-whispers, "would you be really fucking upset if i fucked your brother?"</p><p>matt laughs. "he's not really my brother. and no, not really if i'm honest. is that ok?"</p><p>aaron nods. "excellent."</p><p> </p><p>aaron takes kevin to his favourite toilet stall, and lets him fuck him.</p><p>so courteous, really.</p><p>it takes a little more work than with matt - kevin is drunk, and a baby-gay, and aaron talks him through it, and more than once tells someone to fuck off when they walk into the bathroom</p><p> </p><p>but he's strong, and lean, and leans over aaron and mouths at his shoulder.</p><p>it's fun.</p><p>they hold it, get their breath back, adjust.</p><p>kevin is awkward, hand in one hair and not meeting his eyes, so aaron holds up one hand for a high-five.</p><p>kevin frowns. high-fives him. blinks. grins</p><p> </p><p>aaron pulls him behind him, kevin one hand on his arm. back on the dancefloor aaron says, "this is just fun, ok?"</p><p>and kevin says, "you think a lot of yourself." but he's smirking when aaron looks up at him.</p><p>aaron nods, and dances with matt.</p><p>his brain is so clear.</p><p> </p><p>that's how it goes, for the next few months.</p><p> </p><p>it's not a hugely regular occurrence, but sometimes when everyone else has gone to bed, aaron goes back with matt to his room. he likes to starfish in matt's bed afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>when they go out clubbing, sometimes kevin will search him out and make him breathless against a stall wall.</p><p> </p><p>andrew always looks at them afterwards, but aaron isn't sure what he's seeing. he says, "fresh air." and andrew says "hmm."</p><p> </p><p>it's neil who finally brings it up. it's five months in and they're playing a drinking game, and some people are telling the truth and some people aren't entirely, and it's on one of these half-truths where neil frowns, and says, "but isn't aaron fucking both of you?"</p><p> </p><p>matt splutters, like actually spits beer, and kevin just goes all in, downs his shot and pours another one.</p><p> </p><p>nicky is :O</p><p>and andrew is :|</p><p> </p><p>and aaron puts his head in his hand. "oh my god."</p><p> </p><p>matt says, "well."</p><p>and kevin says, "yeah, so?"</p><p>and andrew says, "WHAT."</p><p>and nicky says, "you're gay?!?!?!?!!? WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW"</p><p>aaron scowls at neil who shrugs. "oops."</p><p> </p><p>"firstly, i'm bi," says aaron, "and it was none of your business so i'm not fucking apologising for not telling you."</p><p>and nicky says, "ok but you are fucking them. both?? that's so greedy aaron! oh my god."</p><p>and aaron shrugs.</p><p>and kevin high-fives him.</p><p>and matt grins.</p><p> </p><p>and andrew is quiet for a while. aaron isn't scared of him anymore, but he is concerned. he doesn't want or need andrew's approval or permission, but. he does want. something.</p><p>eventually neil nudges andrew, and whispers in his ear.</p><p>andrew sighs dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>he looks at aaron. then turns to nicky, "we have a full house now." nicky is ECSTATIC and making up new queer drinking games and says they need to throw a coming out party for EVERYONE everyone is re-coming out and he's so excited aaron nearly misses the look andrew gives him.</p><p> </p><p>andrew just nods, once. and aaron gets it. he means: i don't care. he means: i care and you can do whatever you want. he means: don't fuck it up. he means: if they fuck you up i'll fuck them up. he means: if i hear you fucking i'm gonna fucking interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>and aaron just grins at him and says, "whatever, andrew."</p><p>that night he fucks matt, and lets kevin make him breakfast the next day.</p><p>it's pretty great, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Interlude</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>one night aaron is really drunk and they're at the club by themselves for whatever reason</p><p>and aaron is getting drunk and handsy with both his guys and he can't choose for once</p><p> </p><p>and they're dancing when it's clear aaron is trying to make something happen</p><p>matt pulls away and whispers to kevin and they decide aaron's had enough and they need to take him home</p><p>and aaron sighs, relieved. finally he's gonna get what he needs</p><p> </p><p>at home he kisses kevin - in front of matt - something he's never done on purpose before, and he can hear matt leaving so he pulls away and says, "wait"</p><p>and matt, unfussed but tired, hovers in the doorway and says, "what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>and kevin runs a hand up aaron's arm and says, "I think you need to go to bed."</p><p>and aaron nods his head eagerly, one hand wrapped round kevin's muscular waist and the other reaching for matt.</p><p> </p><p>he looks up at kevin and says, "yes exactly, exactly. can we fuck in matt's bed though i don't think we'll all fit in yours."</p><p>and everyone is quiet. and kevin detaches aaron. and matt steps back into the room. kevin says "what??"</p><p>matt says "you want a threesome?"</p><p> </p><p>aaron nods, "oh my god yes, you get it. yes. of course I do? oh my god. can we?"</p><p>and matt and kevin look at each other.</p><p>matt winces and kevin gags.</p><p> </p><p>matt shakes his head, "um nah."</p><p>and kevin says, "not in a million fucking years."</p><p>and aaron sighs. his guys are so mean to him.</p><p>he's deposited in matt's bed and falls asleep when kevin kisses him on the lips, and leaves to let matt wrap around him.</p><p> </p><p>it's better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Part 2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>so, sometimes nicky asks aaron, "don't you ever think you want more?"</p><p>"than what?" aaron will say, one eye on matt or kevin.</p><p>and nicky will shrug, thinking presumably of erik, who he's going to germany for soon.</p><p>"than sex."</p><p> </p><p>aaron will look over at whichever of his favourite people are in sight: kevin, watching exy with neil, or matt, criticising andrew's cooking and avoiding getting hit with a spatula.</p><p>and aaron will frown. "it's not just sex."</p><p>but that makes him wonder.</p><p>it was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>that's all he'd said it was, at first. the six of them have lived together for 11 months, and it's been a nice buffer honestly, between graduation and working out what to do with their lives. aaron needed it, after breaking up with katelyn. after ditching med school plans.</p><p> </p><p>they've all had temp jobs, or bar jobs, or exy training, or neil's masters degree in maths.</p><p>and now nicky is leaving in a month for germany, and andrew and neil don't want to fill nicky's room, they want their own apartment, so they can get cats.</p><p>aaron had said, "cats??"</p><p> </p><p>and andrew had looked him dead in the eye. "cats."</p><p>neil, big smile on his face, had scrolled through his phone to show aaron the adoption place.</p><p>and that was that.</p><p>they all had to move on.</p><p>aaron didn't want to. but he rarely got the things he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>aaron's thing with kevin and matt has remained pretty undefinable. he doesn't look for anything else, doesn't think they do either. sometimes there's a kiss in a club, but no one dates. it was never agreed on it just sort of - nothing else ever ended up happening for any of them.</p><p> </p><p>he doesn't want to date, doesn't understand why he would enjoy drinks with strangers when all he's after is a fuck.</p><p>"why would i want to fuck a stranger when i can fuck my best friends?" aaron says, tipsy one night, to nicky.</p><p>nicky frowns. "but aaron, erik <em>is</em> my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>andrew asks aaron, "where are you living. you havent told me." accusatory.</p><p>aaron says, "i havent decided yet."</p><p>andrew raises an eyebrow. "kevin and matt?"</p><p>they're moving in together. kevin has his pro exy team and matt coaches tiny exy players. neither want to move out the area.</p><p> </p><p>but neither of them has straight up asked aaron if he wants to live with them. aaron doesn't know if he does.</p><p>he knows there's something wrong, because he's not an idiot. but the problem with emotionally repressing for 23 years is he doesn't know what that problem is.</p><p> </p><p>aaron doesn't know. so what he does is, he declares he's going to live by himself.</p><p>he tells nicky first.</p><p>nicky sighs.</p><p>then he tells kevin.</p><p>kevin frowns. "what? i thought you were living with me and matt? we already found a three bedroom place."</p><p>aaron is just &gt;:/</p><p>confused.</p><p> </p><p>he tells matt.</p><p>matt drops what he's holding. "really? oh. uh. did we - is there something that's made you uncomfortable? that means you don't want to live with me and kevin anymore?"</p><p>aaron throws his hands up. "why did no one tell me my life had been decided for me." and leaves</p><p> </p><p>aaron stalks out the house and when he hears footsteps catching up he half-turns, surprised to see neil following behind.</p><p>he stops walking when he gets to a bar. starts talking once he has a drink in his head. "what do you want."</p><p>"andrew didn't think you should be alone."</p><p> </p><p>and it's after several drinks that aaron says, "i dont know what's wrong with me."</p><p>"well i don't know," says neil.</p><p>"helpful," mutters aaron.</p><p>for the most part, what neil is good for is acting as a blank wall you can hurl words against. so aaron does.</p><p> </p><p>he says, words coming fast and slurred, "i dont know what i want. you know? and i dont know what they want. i dont understand how they love each other, but fuck me. how does that make sense! they are <em>brothers</em> they've known each other <em>forever</em> i cant fucking compete with that."</p><p> </p><p>and neil says, "i dont think they're asking you to."</p><p>it's not until aaron is in bed that he thinks about those words properly. that maybe that isn't really what he's upset about. that maybe they can all mean different things to each other.</p><p>but he still doesn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>matt takes things into his own hands. aaron, specifically.</p><p> </p><p>sometimes when aaron goes quiet, too in his head, matt will herd him into the bathroom after dinner, and they'll shower together, and matt will wash aaron's hair, dress him in an oversized jersey, put him in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>matt holds aaron to his chest and says, quietly, "tell me what's going on."</p><p>aaron shrugs, trying to resist this. but matt is warm and hard and. he says, "i dont know."</p><p>"you dont want to live with us?"</p><p>"i dont know."</p><p>"do you know why?"</p><p>"i dont... what do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>matt is quiet for a minute. "i just want you," he says softly, like it's an admission.</p><p>"and kevin?" aaron asks.</p><p>matt says nothing, and eventually the sound of the soft sighs rising in his chest, warm against aaron's cheek, lull him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>kevin corners aaron in the kitchen. "matt spoke to me."</p><p>"right." aaron is still in one of matt's jerseys, leggings, bare feet. scrambling eggs.</p><p>kevin comes up to him, tentative hands on his waist. always so tentative. "what's the problem." matter-of-fact.</p><p>aaron shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>he says, "don't worry about it kevin."</p><p>"but i am worried. you're acting weird."</p><p>"just leave it." aaron shoves him away, and shoves eggs onto a plate, and takes it in the living room.</p><p>matt and kevin appear, one after the other, nonchalantly sit either side of him.</p><p> </p><p>kevin puts a casual arm around his shoulders and matt pulls his legs into his lap.</p><p>it's everything he thought he wanted.</p><p>but something in him aches.</p><p> </p><p>aaron still hasn't found anywhere to live.</p><p>"aaron," andrew says one day, arms folded. "why won't you tell me where you're moving to."</p><p>aaron snaps, "i really dont know andrew. i will <em>tell</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>matt and kevin take the three bedroom apartment.</p><p> </p><p>matt says, "it was kevin's idea. it's not like he can't afford the extra rent. this way you can stay over whenever you like."</p><p>"i won't need my own bed when i stay over," aaron grumbles against his lips. annoyed. needy.</p><p>"this way you can stay as long as you like," matt whispers.</p><p> </p><p>aaron's restless one evening, and everyone but kevin is busy. aaron asks if he wants to go out, and kevin grabs his wallet, his keys, his aaron, and they leave.</p><p>they sit at the bar, and proceed to get extremely drunk.</p><p>a few hours in kevin says, "now will you tell-say- mm"</p><p> </p><p>aaron laughs.</p><p>kevin tries again. "problem," he says, pointing at aaron. "tell me now."</p><p>aaron shakes his head. "i dont - <em>you're</em> a problem."</p><p>"i am not," kevin says, sure. "you're the one who won't just do what you're told."</p><p>aaron frowns, confused.</p><p>"live with us," kevin urges.</p><p> </p><p>aaron laughs. cant stop laughing. "right," he says, mostly to the bar below his glass. "and that feels right to you, does it? me, hopping between your beds? i have no idea what you two fucking want from me."</p><p>he hops down from his stool, staggers home.</p><p>kevin always 2 steps behind.</p><p> </p><p>when aaron wakes up he feels sad. or, no, that's not right. he feels nothing.</p><p> </p><p>he remembers this. it makes you feel like complete crap.</p><p> </p><p>or no, that's not right either.</p><p> </p><p>he just feels like nothing.</p><p> </p><p>they're leaving in a week's time, and one night nicky declares it's time for a family dinner. and then hastily uninvites aaron. and pulls neil and andrew out the door.</p><p>when aaron turns round kevin looks unimpressed but matt is smiling cautiously at him.</p><p> </p><p>matt says, "can we talk?" but he takes them to his bedroom.</p><p>matt says, "so, um. we think we worked out what's been bothering you. what you want."</p><p>kevin sits next to them. "we just want to look after you," he mutters, kissing aaron's shoulder as he pulls his hoody off.</p><p> </p><p>aaron lets it happen.</p><p> </p><p>he shouldn't, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>but.</p><p> </p><p>he can't deny it's fantastic.</p><p>it's everything he's ever loved in bed, everything he loves in one bed.</p><p>it's matt holding him still, kissing his face, kevin working behind him.</p><p> </p><p>matt and kevin never touch, but aaron thinks maybe they do, because they're touching him so much he feels like he's liquid under their hands, that he stops existing, that their skin must touch <em>through</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>at one point he's so exhausted he doesn't think he can continue, so in love doesn't think he remembers who he is.</p><p>matt pushes hair off his forehead, says, "can you keep going, baby?"</p><p>and aaron nods.</p><p>and kevin murmurs, "so lovely. letting us take care of you. so good."</p><p> </p><p>later, he falls asleep, completely ruined, face against kevin's chest and matt's arms around him. around them both, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>when he wakes up kevin is gone.</p><p> </p><p>and he feels cold, even with matt hard and strong against his back.</p><p> </p><p>kevin isn't around at all that day. aaron asks matt about it.</p><p>matt shrugs. "i think, maybe he wanted to give us space."</p><p>aaron frowns. "space? why on earth would i want space?"</p><p>matt sighs. "i dont know."</p><p>"did you even enjoy last night?"</p><p>"what? of course i did."</p><p> </p><p>"then why is kevin gone?"</p><p>matt reaches for aaron. aaron steps away. "i didnt send him away, aaron."</p><p>"i know," aaron snaps, aware he's being childish. aware he can't stop. "i'm not - five. you always treat me like a fucking kid."</p><p>matt frowns. says, "baby - i just want -"</p><p> </p><p>but aaron leaves.</p><p>he rings kevin. when kevin picks up aaron says, "where the fuck are you?"</p><p>kevin sounds surprised at the reprimand. "im at the library," he says. "i needed - books."</p><p>"sure," says aaron, "stay there."</p><p>he shoves keys in andrew's hand, and andrew leaves neil behind.</p><p> </p><p>on the way to the library andrew grips the steering wheel and says, "we're moving in three days."</p><p>"i know."</p><p>"you are homeless."</p><p>"i know, andrew."</p><p>"if you just dont want me to know where you live -"</p><p>"OH MY GOD."</p><p> </p><p>aaron stalks in without andrew, when he looks back sees andrew lighting up by the car.</p><p>he finds kevin, predictably, in the history section, looking very much like he's hiding.</p><p>aaron crosses his arms. "what the fuck."</p><p>"shhhh," kevin says, scowling. "we're in a <em>library</em>."</p><p> </p><p>aaron grabs him and marches them out. he puts him in the car, asks andrew to give them a moment.</p><p>andrew goes for a walk.</p><p>in the backseat, aaron looks at kevin. "why did you leave?"</p><p>kevin doesn't look him in the eye.</p><p>aaron says, "do you regret last night?"</p><p>kevin shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>aaron says, "i thought you wanted me."</p><p>kevin looks up, something desperate in his expression, reaches for him, "i do."</p><p>"how can you want me, love me, and not matt?"</p><p>kevin frowns. "it's - different."</p><p>"how? i just want to understand."</p><p>kevin says, "i- i don't really know, honestly."</p><p> </p><p>andrew comes back, and drives them home.</p><p>and aaron has a plan.</p><p>step 1: he takes kevin to matt's bedroom.</p><p>step 2: he takes time kissing them both, in turn. uses little ways to tell them he loves them. runs a thumb over matt's cheek, grips kevin's hair.</p><p>step 3: he says</p><p> </p><p>"maybe i'm wrong. i won't make you do anything you don't want to. i want to live with you. of course i do. but i can't unless we figure out what we're doing. who's - i mean. what everyone wants. and i dont think either of you know. so figure it out."</p><p>slams the door on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>that evening passes pleasantly, andrew a cautious shadow - cooking together, watching a movie just the four of them.</p><p>when andrew goes to the bathroom, and nicky is grabbing snacks, neil says, "andrew wants to know why you dont want him to know where you're moving."</p><p> </p><p>and aaron says, for the hundredth time, "OH MY GOD"</p><p>and when andrew comes back, he stands up and says, "for fuck's sake andrew i'm not lying. i don't know yet. i will tell you when i know what i'm fucking doing, ok? i want you to know. i would love to know myself, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"would absolutely love for the two guys i'm in fucking love with to know what the hell they want so that we can MAKE something."</p><p> </p><p>nicky has returned, and drops his popcorn to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>ok it's a little dramatic, but he was startled.</p><p> </p><p>he says, "aaron?"</p><p> </p><p>because it turns out aaron is - he's not crying. his eyes are wet and he's furious. he wipes them angrily. "whatever. can we just watch the movie now?"</p><p> </p><p>sat by his brother, with their legs propped up on the coffee table, neil half in andrew's lap and nicky sprawled on the armchair, aaron pulls a random business card from his wallet, scribbles on the back, "IOU 1x address", and passes it to andrew.</p><p>andrew reads it, and pockets it.</p><p> </p><p>kevin and matt come out half-way through the movie. grab leftovers from the kitchen, sit next to each other on the floor. close, knees touching, shoulders at one point.</p><p>andrew catches aaron smiling, hits him over the head.</p><p> </p><p>the next day aaron starts packing. he has to, it's getting stupid. he may be homeless, but they have to leave the house in two days' time, so. he grabs boxes from matt's car, and gets started.</p><p>kevin joins him. packs silently next to him for a while. a steady weight in the room.</p><p> </p><p>kevin says, "it's not that simple, aaron. but - we're figuring it, ok. is that enough?"</p><p>aaron drops all pretence, drops his box on the floor, reaches up to push his arms around kevin's shoulders. kevin pulls him the rest of the way. aaron's heels leave the ground; kevin sighs.</p><p> </p><p>aaron buries himself in kevin's neck, and says, "it's enough."</p><p> </p><p>kevin stays with him that night. it's ridiculous - they've only ever tried to sleep in aaron's single loftbed together once. but right now, aaron doesn't want to let go. he takes a selfie of him lying on top of kevin and pings it to matt. shows kevin matt's reply: "gorgeous."</p><p> </p><p>aaron is woken by matt bringing them coffee. kevin stirs beneath him, and matt leans against the wardrobe, and just talks about random stuff. and it's - amazing. aaron realises the three of them hardly ever hang out. he sits up, watches matt and kevin bicker about exy. grins.</p><p> </p><p>aaron stretches, and kevin kisses him on his bared hip. and aaron swats his face away, and climbs down the loftbed, reaches up to matt. matt swings him off his feet, kisses his face a lot, and puts him back down. aaron leaves to shower, doesn't return.</p><p>they have time.</p><p> </p><p>later, in matt's room, matt says to aaron, "i think we get it. i don't know if we'll ever be to each other what you are to us, but you're right there were feelings we hadn't addressed. it's - complicated."</p><p>aaron says, "i can handle complicated." is kissed into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>the next morning, kevin comes into their room, and sits on the floor, and waits to be noticed. when he is, aaron leaves matt, climbs out of bed and into kevin's lap, and the three of them talk.</p><p> </p><p>but this time they really talk.</p><p> </p><p>they set boundaries, they ask questions. they decide the three of them will continue to be exclusive until they want something different. in which case they'll talk again. aaron wants to call matt and kevin his boyfriends. matt beams and kevin hides his blush in aaron's neck.</p><p> </p><p>aaron lets matt and kevin argue about who can carry more of aaron's boxes at once, and leaves them to their pissing contest.</p><p> </p><p>he knocks on andrew's door, finds his brother sitting up in bed reading, neil fast asleep next to his side. andrew puts a finger to his lips, but gestures for aaron to come in. aaron holds out his hand, and andrew climbs out of bed. he rumages on the floor, finds his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>andrew takes the card out of the pocket, and hands it to aaron. in tiny writing, aaron jots down kevin&amp;matt's new address.</p><p> </p><p>his new address.</p><p> </p><p>home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>